The Officers
by Super Hurricane
Summary: It's somewhat humor, but its really a crossover of Tenchi Muyo and the Animorphs after Book#54.
1. The Start

The Officer  
By Super Hurricane, an author who doesn't take no reviews to keep on writing.  
  
Ch 1 Marco  
  
My name is Marco, no last name. I'm pretty sure you now understand now the Yeerk Invasion right now and who I am. I'm supposedly dead to the Yeerks and so is my dad and mom, who was once Visser One. But I'm pretty(and cute) sure that after reading 54 books of my history would be enough for you. But right now, I'm not going to get to the part describing Yeerks right now. Me and the others, Jake, the leader who doesn't want to be leader anymore, Rachel, our amazon warrior-fashion model, and Cassie, our animal expert and fastest morpher. There's also Tobias, a human who's now our roadkill eating hawk who spent too much time in morph and locked himself inside but gained his power to morph again, and Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, our deer-human-scorpion combo Andalite with blue fur and 360 degree eye stalks on his head. He's the brother of that dying prince Elfangor who gave us morphing powers, go figure. But now, this must be the end as we walked down the pier to the Yeerk Pool. It seems we had been found out, and the Free Hork-Bajir were either dead or infested, only Toby escaped.I was first in line, Jake second, Rachel third, Cassie fourth, Ax fifth. They were holding Tobias in a holding pen, designed by Tobias's nemesis, Taylor, who's still alive. Unvoluntary hosts stared as I walked, a Hork-Bajir with a Dracon beam at my head, and sat down crying since we "were" their last hope to freeing them. Our parents were also in the cages of this underground terror.   
  
If we tried morphing, they're instant fry us faster than a paper through a shredder. But we just couldn't be like this.  
  
I wanted to free us all! Visser Three, now Visser One, was cheering and gloating to a screen on one of the walls. I knew he was taking to the Council of Thirteen. He looked like Ax, only more Adult and had a aura of darkness around him. I felt the Hork-Bajir kick my legs from under me as I got close to the end of the pier. I fell toward and she/he held my head sideways so the Yeerk could come up inside. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes, but I heard a small hissing sound, from my top ear, towards the ceiling. I opened one eye.The visser must have heard it also as his stalk eyes turned around, main eyes on the screen, towards whatever the sound was. I am seeming to sense a disruption in this. I want to see these morphing children to be infested but can't until the sound is gone. Blue Bands, search and destroy whoever is making that sound! he said in private thought-speak. I could hear it just the same. The hissing stopped and a heavy metal panel fell from the Yeerk complex's ceiling and into the yellow liquid of the pool, probably killing a few Yeerks, I hoped. Dirt poured in, from the hole made, and two figures agilely came down. One of them landed feet first, while the other fell on a sharp rock, I thought I heard a moan. The figure got up to its feet while rubbing its bottom. Who are you! What is the meaning of this? shouted Visser One, obviously very upset.   
Suddenly spotlights came on the two figures. They were both woman, wearing blue plastic-like suits with yellow shoulder pads. They had red round earrings, blue Cylinder-like hats and red hairbands and looked like teenagers. Of course, there were differences, like one had blue eyes and the other red, and one looked serious and the other goofy like and one had yellow curly-bunched up hair and the other with flowing green hair. These girls looked like trouble with the guns they held up, as they looked coldly at Visser One and pointed their guns, "Visser One, you are under arrest!"  



	2. Introductions first, ask questions later

Ch 2 Jake  
  
I glanced at the two women over Marco's head. He was so awestruck, he didn't notice my peeping, so I guess he wasn't afraid. The Visser also was a bit shaken up by what that woman said, but only for a minute. Then he raised his head while having his main eyes closed and stalk eyes on the women and laughed, Hahahahahahahaha! Foolish females, who are you to arrest me, Visser One, soon to be Emperor of this planet!   
The two females leaped on a rock high enough to watch Visser One and recited some sort of motto.  
"Prepare for police trouble!" said green hair.  
"And meet her police double!" said Blondie.  
"To protect planets from slug infestation!"  
"To unite humans and Andalites in every war nation!"  
"To protect the free will of aliens and their love!"  
"To capture all bad guys and outlaws in solar systems above!"  
"Mihoshi" The blondie said as she showed her badge and lost balance on the rock.  
"Kiyone" The green haired woman showed her badge and sweat-dropped when she saw her partner.  
"Galaxy Police arrests criminals day and night!" said Mihoshi as she fell off the rock and landed feet first, in a cat-like pose.   
"Surrender now Visser One and I'll read you your rights!" said Kiyone, as she bent down and leveled a blaster in his direction.(Yes, Yes, it looks like Team Rockets motto but I'm open for suggestions for a better motto.)   
  
Ax stiffed up at the word, "Galaxy Police", I'll have to ask him what it means. Visser One wasn't even impressed by the speech and shouted in open thought speak, Blue Bands! Attack! The vissers private army came out and rushed at the girls. The nearest was at Mihoshi and was about to dive tackle her when she noticed her shoelace was untied. She bent down just as the Hork-Bajir narrowly missed her and slammed face first into the wall. Kiyone kept firing at the Blue Bands climbing the rock face, but they seemed not to be affected. "Mihoshi, I need a Anti-matter bullet now!" she said and her partner looked up and tossed it to her, which she caught. Kiyone put the bullet in the slot, closed it and fired! A white beam of burning heat struck all fifty of the Blue Bands on ground level, causing them to implode and fade out into nothing. Cassie turned her head away in tears.   
The Animorphs, Humans, Human controllers, Taxxon Controllers and Visser One were safe for they weren't in range of the beam. My army! You'll pay for that! Human Controllers, attack! Hundreds of human controllers emerged with Dracon beams at hand and began shooting at the girls. "Is that the best you're got?" Kiyone said as she took out a silver yo-yo. Mihoshi did the same, but as they flung it out, it wasn't a yo-yo anymore. It was a long yellow whip that shot out of the 'yo-yo' and snared the Dracon beams away from every Controller. Mihoshi then pulled out a small hula-hoop device and threw it up into the air. It suddenly grew larger and larger, but the Human Controllers stood their ground poised to fight instead of run. I t then dropped and exploded into thousands of hula-hoop-like devices, falling onto each person from the legs down. Each of the hula hoops began to multiply and constrict the human controller from moving, causing them to fall and wrapped them up in some sort of plastic covering when they fell.   
The girls smiled viciously at Visser One, "Do you want to send out your entire Taxxon Fleet or do you want to surrender?" said Kiyone as Mihoshi was typing some words on a small TV-remote-sized computer. Visser Ones stalk eyes drooped but he still wasn't ready to surrender. He was just about to order the Taxxons to attack but a small beam of pink light engulfed him from the hole in the Yeerk Pool. He began to rise up and up through the hole and the girls looked proud to see him leave, we were stupefied.   
They then took their attention towards us, their smiles gone, replaced by grim-stone faces. Their arms were crossed as so was their legs. Kiyone pointed at me, "Come with us, all of you. We need a few witnesses to help convict Visser One." I was going to say no, but if Visser One was going to get put away forever, I was going to jump at the chance. The pink beam was now absorbing and lifting the cocooned Human Controllers out of the Yeerk Pool. I eyed the place Tobias was captured in and said politely to the officers, "Okay, we accept your deal, but theres one thing that you need to do. Our friend is being held prisoner of a Yeerk interrogator, if you set him free, we'll come with you as well as our families." Kiyone walked up to me from an angle at the pier where it was only 3 inches away. She smiled and took my hand, and shook it. "It's a deal."   
  



	3. Run hawk, be free!

Ch 3-Tobias  
I sat perching on the branch in my small cage, waiting for something to turn up for me. I was deeply uncomfortable being cooped up like this since my hawk instincts had a fear of closed spaces. There was a lock on the front of the cage but I just knew I couldn't be able to reach it. Hawk talons and beak can't unlock anything and sensors were attached to Dracon Beams to insure no morphing. The door slowly opened, my heart skipped a beat. I fared up, wings outstretched, in full combat mode, well, combat mode on land. I knew who was coming and I was disappointed. "Hello, my precious human nothnit friend, how are you feeling after that beating?" said the sly, thick voice of Taylor. Her hair was in a ponytail, her clothes were a skintight black jacket, green shirt, black skirt and black army boots. "I wanted you to remember when we last met, the time when I wanted to destroy the Yeerk Pool but you were so soft, it was pathetic. Too bad, this relationship never lasted long. Now, should we continue with the beating   
so I can find the rest of Hork-Bajir refugees?" She took out her black whip out of the pocket. She raised it above her head and was about to strike when  
  
Tssseeeeeeeeeewww!   
  
A sound like a Dracon Beam, only different, pierced the air, as a purple-red flash of light struck Taylor full in the back. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, her eyeballs went up. The flash was gone and she stood still for only one second before falling forward, her knees caving in, and crashed to the floor. I was astounded, for my enemy was knocked out cold, and annoyed since she was probably the only one to open the cage. \  
  
Two women came in, in fancy clothes, and looked around the room, probably to seek out any other Yeerks in the area. They were each holding some sort of laser pistol, not a Yeerk or Andalite weapon I've seen. 'That must be what shot that beam.' I thought. Jake and the others came in after them,"Jake! Cassie! Marco! Rachel! Ax! You're still alive! Are you controllers or are they? I said with eagerness. "We're just fine, these two got us out of infestion and took out a army of human and Hork-Bajir controllers! They say they're Galaxy Police officers." Said Jake, in his leader tone, something that he hadn't done for a while. Rachel walked up to one of the Officers and asked, "Can you get him out? He's a nothitit and those Dracon Beams are preventing him from opening the lock." The blondie cheerily replied, "Sure, we can get him out in no time!" Green hair smirked, "We have almost no time, remember? Our ship is uncloaked outside and the Yeerk mothership will soon get the news that the Yeerk Pool has been seized   
  
and its leader captured. There are already Bug Fighters all over powering up and if we don't get our mission completed, we'll never get out alive!"   
  
Blondie didn't seem to understand, "Sure, but we're safe and that's what matters." Marco whispered to Jake, "Talk about your dumb blondie." Rachel seemed to hear that and yanked his ear hard. "Owwww!" He cried out in pain. "Okay, everyone, stand back!" said green hair as she leveled the gun at the cage bars. Tsssssseeeeeeeeeeew! Shot out the beams light as it struck dead-on target with the bars. They seemed to warp back and forth and bent over, breaking the cage apart. I flared up and flapped my wings, Ahhhhhhhhh. I felt very good just now after being cooped up for 5 days. "Come on! We don't have all day!" said Green hair, waving her hand as if it were a "follow me" sign. Ax galloped, I flew and the others just ran. Several Hork-Bajir came out of separate entrances but those two just blasted them away, stunning many on the floor. Tseeew! Tseeew! Dracon beams firing! I lowered myself to keep chances of getting hit. The two returned fire and we continued running.   
  
The blondie took out a calculator-sized computer as she was running and tapped in a few buttons. I noticed a pink light shoot out of a hole in the ceiling that soon covered us all. I felt myself lifting and the others were too as if we were in zero Gravity! More Hork-Bajir came out and began firing on us. But as weird as it seems, the light seemed to just reflect the Dracon Beams back at the Hork-Bajir. They disappeared before they had a chance to scream. We slowly disappeared and reappeared in what seemed to be a cockpit for a plane. It had strange symbols and words on it and odd instruments. Green hair pointed to a door, "Go in there, we'll get us out of here." "You don't have to tell me twice!" said Marco as he bounded to the door. "Wait for me!" said Cassie and Rachel. "I'm coming!" said Jake. Prince Jake, wait for me as well! spoke Ax. I went in last, but not without saying, Thanks, for saving me. They nodded to me as a token as friendliness and said, "It was our pleasure." I soared thorough the door   
  
opening and got in as it closed. The ship we were in picked up speed and we soon were in Zero-space.  
  
  



	4. The explaination

Ch 4 Ax  
  
As the ship leaped off into Zero-space, I began to look at the quarters we were in. There were two bunk beds on top on other by flimsy poles with notches on the top. They seemed a lot like human beds, only advanced with small laptops and monitors attached. There was even artificial skin that hung on the ground. Shoes and high-heels were also on the floor. There were many windows on each side and the room was large enough for a Andalite coup to sleep in. I was amazed and confused at the same time. Those two females were Galaxy Police Officers, how could that be? They were humans, it didn't make sense. The others were also looking around the room at "stuff" as they call it.   
  
"That was nuts!" crowed Rachel with a smile on her lips. "Attention everyone!" yelled Prince Jake, "I hate to disturb celebration but if you haven't noticed, our parents are still at the Yeerk Pool. We have to turn back now." I put up my hand, a human gesture for me to talk, Prince Jake, I believe that awhile the Visser is there, the Yeerks can't act to infest anyone till he's recovered by them. Not even the Council can do it without a vote.  
  
"That's right!" said a voice behind me, I swiveled my eye stalks and saw the Green Haired officer who referred to herself as Kiyone. Humans have many shades of hair but green was not one of them. "Mind, if you tell us who you are and where we are going to, hmmmm???" said Marco, very upset right now since he couldn't free his parents. The blond haired girl named Mihoshi walked in and said, "It's simple really, we're Galaxy Police Officers, just like Space Police!" Kiyone smacked her own face, I believe it was a sign of embarrassment. "We come from the Juraian Solar System" she continued, and I was shocked! You mean there are more planets with humans on it and we didn't know? I interrupted. Mihoshi looked at me funny and said, "Of course Andalite, but Juraians are different because we use better more advanced energy weapons and have Transforming spaceships. We decided to go to Earth because we heard of the one that you call Visser 3, now Visser 1 and the whole Yeerk Empire. We heard that the reward for him will get us rich as well as the reward for you guys if you can testify-" "Hold it!" said Cassie, "Did you say we have a reward? Its not like we did anything wrong."   
  
"You're right, its just that Juraians have just heard of your Morphing powers and would like to meet you and congratulate you for holding off the Yeerk threat from spreading to our galaxy." Kiyone said. "You're very welcome." Said Marco, mumbling in the tone of voice called sarcasm.   
  
"We are headed to Galaxy Headquarters, and there we can question the Visser and then put him in trial. You guys will be sent to our lieutenants and we'll meet up later. " "Hold up!, said Marco, "what about giving the Visser, Kandrona rays, eh? If he dies after the three day limit, then it wouldn't work." Kiyone took out a metal suitcase out of a opening between furniture and opened it. It was a portable Kandrona Yeerk pool, with about 50 Kandrona emitters inside, enough to keep the disgraceful Visser alive for a few Earth months. "I figured it was a PYP when I saw iit on the table near your Bird friend. That girl torturing him was probably going to leave with it so I took it along as we were running. My fellow Animorphs were annoyed but okay with it. "It took us 7 or 8 of your months to get there because of rift storms, but it now cleared up for us to pass. It will take only a day to get to HQ and after the Trial, you guys can go home." She said. My friends were glad to hear that as they sighed sighs of relief. "Okay, people, we haven't had take to clean up. Andalite, come with me to the Engine Room, we can't fix the computer on one of the pods. Girls, we need to suit you up. Boys, we need your strength to carry some of the folton rods in the fuel room and help wash the floor. Hawk, you…um, morph to human and help us with the food, we need a cook to make dinner. Of course, you don't know how to cook, that's why we have hologramable cookbooks to help….." I decided to open the door to the Engine room on the back side of the room and galloped down the stairs, two at a time, missing the sight of Visser 1 in Halfuit morph as he sclutted in a hole in the stairs.  



	5. Two girls in one dressing room seems uns...

The Officer part 5-Rachel  
  
(A bit short, but I have a headaches so don't blame me for trying.)  
Inside the ship, we went inside a small dressing room, with tons of clothes in our hands. It was paradise to behold, for when we went in, a panel surrounded us, me and Cassie. She certainly wasn't pleased, for she didn't want to get our of her too small, bird poop jeans and greasy shirt. "You know, Cassie, this time we'll find jeans that can fitv you this time." I said with a laugh. Cassie said nothing as she took off her shirt and put on a green robe with brown lines and a zipper function. She took off her crusty jeans and exchanged it with a pink layered dress skirt.   
  
I on the other hand was looking for the warrior look,. Minutes later, I was out with a cats eye bikini piece, white boots, orange split pants and a red tank top. My makeup was designed to kill, and I had my hair in a ponytail like Kiyones. We walked out of the dressing room and walked into the captains room, Marco was sleeping on a mopstick, and Jake was hard at work at the floor scrubbing away. They were dressed up too, in gray robes with the hood, like monks. Jake looked up at us as we approached him a few feet and whistled. Marco woke up, "What! Who? Oops, heh-heh. Hi girls, didn't hear you come in, could have had a catnap but you spoiled the nap. Say, Rachel, I see your Xena is showing. " I ignored him, he didn't know anything when it came to fashion.  
  
A loudspeaker on the side wall, turned on, and said,"We are approaching the Galaxy Police HQ. Please get in your seats, its going to get bumpy. " Ax came from downstairs and climbed on a bubble-like chair big enough to hold him, the bubble covered him up, looking like an egg now. Tobias, Marco, Cassie and Jake also went inside a bubble chair that covered up. But I went over to a window of the ship to look at where we were going. It looked like a white crescent half moon with pods and spaceships all over and sort of looked like the death star half finished. It looked odd aright and I could tell something might go wrong. I walked over to a empty bubble chair by Marco and he looked at me. I buckled myself in, and the outside of the chair enclosed me in a plastic covering, transparent and with air holes. But sound-proof and strong enough to not break under pressure. "We are almost there, hang tight, we are preparing to enter inside the base with clearance." Said a loudspeaker inside the bubble. I closed my eyes and thought about home and if we will ever see home again.  



	6. The escape and the transformation

Ch 6- Jake  
(Sorry about the delay, been working on some heavy projects that needed finishing. But as I know, I'm hoping more reviews will come and make me happy. Let's see how the Spandex Six and the Doubtful Duo are doing, eh?)  
  
"We are approaching Galaxy Police HQ. Landing will be completed in 15 of your minutes." Said the computer over the radio. I wiped my brow and looked at Marco who just grinned, saying, "Even human-looking people don't believe it's everyone minutes." I grinned to that. I looked out and saw the HQ. It was HUGE! It looked like a ¾ of the moon with platforms and rings around it and was eerie white. The engines softened and I heard the clink-clank of landing gear dropping. But those noises were forgotten as the large scream shouted out, "Mihoshi!" in the prisoner containment lab. The boost of adrenaline soaked through my veins again, Marco, now serious, looked at me, and we ran as fast as we could to the Prisoner jail. Tobias came up from behind us, in full flight below the ceiling. Cassie and Rachel in their kimonos came behind him. When we reached Kiyone and Mihoshi, Kiyones red face and Mihoshi crying on the floor told us the whole story. That, and Visser One was not in that glass container anymore with the green liquid inside. The floor was now wet and I noticed a small gash at the bottom of the tank where a small rodent must have curved through from inside. Knowing the Visser, he must have awaked, addressed the situation and morphed something small but with clawing ability. Ax was the last to arrive from the engine room.   
  
Kiyone glared at Mihoshi, "Why didn't you keep guard like I asked you to?" Mihoshi thought for a minute and answered, "Well, I was getting tired and he asked me if I wanted to sleep. I said I do, and he said he wouldn't escape. I guess I was wrong." "You guess! Mihoshi, this is the galaxy's #1 threat right now, if he's out of that case, the tracer on his body will reactivate and the Yeerks will attempt a rescue mission." Said Kiyone,   
  
Mihoshi got very sad and cried. Kiyone felt her guilt and cheered Mihoshi up with a pink cube. Mihoshi twisted it and turned it like a jigsaw cube puzzle. Kiyone turned her attention to us, and got silence. She asked Ax, "tell me, you know somewhat of the Visser, what do you think he'll do?" Ax shook his head, eye stalks holding still, He will obviously contact the Yeerk Fleet and inform them about his location. "Hold up." Said Cassie, raising her head, "it took us a day to get there, so shouldn't we recontain the Visser as he makes the call? That way, your base will hide him for a short time." "Perhaps." Said Kiyone, "but we wasted time talking about it, he's probably at the communications lab right now. " Ax got ahead of us and so did Tobias, as we ran towards the communications section. As we got there, Kiyone inserted a bronze card through a gold slot and the doors lid open for us. The Visser was at the seat of the communication table, wires attached themselves to his head. He slid his chair, facing us with three eyes watching our movements, a stalk eye watching a bruised and bleeding Ax get back on his hooves. A bloody cut slashed his right leg as he was using his smaller arms to push pressure to stop the swelling.   
  
Tobias was on the ground, I could see he was still breathing, but his left talon was injured and some tail feathers were pulled out, lying on the floor. "Tobias!" Rachel ran over to his side, and hugged him . I'm okay, Rachel, really. His feathers grew white and transparent, his talons and wings grew longer and thicker. In a half minute, Tobias was a Polar Bear, his second favorite base morph next to Hork-Bajir. He reared up on his two hind legs and groaned looking at the Visser like he was a sardine dish.   
  
The Visser didn't look too frightened, as he stared at Tobias, his eyes changed from a blue green almond shaped eyes, into red cat-like reptile eyes. His blue fur straightened down and thickened, plates of gray bones shot out and covered his back like an armadillo. His number of legs increased from four to six, long crab like legs with sharp blades on them. His upper half went down as his stalk eyes re-shifted to a giant red ant pincer, the width of Tobias right now, and the red eyes went inside. Behold, the Hotdisith! My jaws will cut through my enemies and my shell can repel energy beams, but first, I'll use my claw to kill you!" He bunched his legs up and jumped, a massive deformed crab with no arms, and leaped towards….me! "Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" I held out my arms in top of my head, instinctively as the heavy powerhouse dropped upon me like a 5 ton truck.  
  
(Man, do I lovvvvvvvvvvvvvvve cliffhangers! Of course, we have to start climbing again when I do the next chapter but hey, school, unfortunately, is going to be closed for summer, (sob, I'm going to miss doing my homework and will have to get a job and do extra chores.) Anyways, keep reading and remember you're special in your odd ways.) 


	7. Marco saves Jake, who's the captor of th...

Ch 7-Marco  
  
Coming throug! I said as I ran forward and punched the Vissers crab-like body away from Jake. My cinder block fist rammed the Visser's momentum and pushed him back. He lay winded on the floor, then started to demorph. Jake was apparently shocked, as well as Cassie and Ax, when they saw it happen. It was just a good thing I used my shortness to lay below the others to quickly morph to gorilla and then attack. Kiyone stunned the Visser in mid-morph, who still was morphing back but was immobile. Suddenly alarms went off as we docked, the impact was tremendous as we fell, flipping onto the other side. Tobias flapped away, but Ax, as heavy as a horse, landed on top on me, like a safe.   
Thankfully, it didn't hurt as much as it should have felt.   
  
We got off each other shakenfully and the Visser was swearing some strange language while paralyzed.Three human guards burst in through the door, holding and cocking giant long rectangular guns with triggers.  
  
One of them, a lanky, well shaven teen with bad braeth asked, "Ok, everyone out! We got the Visser, our orders are to take him to the special Vault cage. " I demorphed and Kiyone and the guard suddenly got up in a fight. I don't know much about the alien languages, but it sounded like Japanese.   
The guard sounded awry as Kiyone smirked victoriously saying, "Okay, okay, we'll give you two a raise, but don't push it." One of the guards pulled out a jackknife -like object and threw it at the Visser. It detonated and wrapped him in a sort of ceramic cocoon, with airholes, and a long energy rope sticking to it from the bottom. Two of the guards heaved and pulled him out of the room. The last one chatted with Mihoshi, talking about a TV show we have not heard of. We followed the guards out, and walked into the air-lock tunnel into the strange half-moon space staion.  



End file.
